


Colours

by MissSteph22



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: If people were colours, what kind of picture would they paint? A vivid portrayal of the Chipmunks and Chipettes as their signature colours. Cartoon-verse. Original pairings implied.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to be honest. I don't really know what this is. An idea came to my mind, so I decided to just go with it. I don't even know what the front cover is supposed to be (art is not my strong point) but yeah. So I present to you - writing on a whim! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

If people were colours, what kind of picture would they paint?

Green remains ever hopeful; the bright image of innocence. Moves in tender, graceful strokes, hardly staining the paper. And suddenly, they are accompanied by a lighter shade, but by no means an echo of themselves. Light Green is soft. Deeply rooted in nature, they radiate life. Yet Light Green shows no hesitance in laying thick strokes, contrasting their counterpart. They almost match, and the Greens dance in perfect sync with one another. They swirl around each other, channelling their energy into the other. Mingling in perfect harmony. Neither need to be abrasive nor loud, for their gentle tones speak volumes on paper. Sweeter than Springtime, the Greens are in no way the sinister attributes applied to their appearance. Instead of brushing in envy, they tumble through the pages in sheer happiness. Closer to Earth than any other colours.

Blue is deep, an ocean of thought. The rain that falls on a sun-soaked day, the sky that one looks to when in search of guidance. Melancholy? Or rather a cold presence? Blue is the colour that tricks our eyes. No such pigment in our eyes, yet scattered across the skies. Distant, desolate colour, yet so popular. Their movements are slow, calculated, and precise. Frequently, they are joined by their closest companion - Purple. A mysterious colour, they are rich with understated beauty. Forever spilling onto clear parchments, yet enchanting to the eyes of the onlooker. Purple is tentative, and inspiring. When they finally meet, Blue and Purple are shining examples of intelligence, of the regal life. The shades of a star-flecked galaxy, far beyond the clouds' reach. Mesmerising, yet difficult to see right away for they are subdued. As isolated entities, they are fine. As one, they are perfect complements.

Red is loud. Red is bold. Daring. _Confident._ The colour of a fire burning wild. Makes no hesitation about roaring onto the scene, whether it be in the midst of a white daydream, or tearing through a bleak night. Sometimes harsh, filling more space than what cares to be admitted. Red is reminiscent of blood that runs deep within one's veins, in our hearts. Sign of danger, Red leaves its vivid mark, forever attracting attention. So similar yet so in conflict with Red is the passionate Pink. Bristled bullets drift across a canvassed battlefield, a war of colour. It is coated in stains of Pink and Red. Pink - undeniably feminine. Associated with beauty, Pink is a sweet sight to behold. No less bold than Red, but somehow softer in manner. Amidst the furious clash, the occasional flash of golden yellow strikes both like lightning. An aggressive streak to pinpoint both the rivalry, and their connectedness. Together, they sing of romance. They are perfect symbols for love. So very seductive, so very beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'd say this is the most abstract thing I've ever written. I literally just spilled into this whatever was floating in my head, which I know some people say to avoid but I felt it was the only way to write this. Hopefully it was fairly easy enough for you to distinguish who was who. I hope I got their character traits displayed well enough... It was actually pretty interesting writing about colours. I was inspired after I mentioned a poet's use of colour in an English essay. I like the idea that colour can represent so much, but as far as art goes as a subject, I don't know that much :P I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)


End file.
